The Time
by BeyondBirthdayismine
Summary: Basado en Zero Revenge: Esto es simplemente increíble... más que un grupo ellos ya son mi familia, por que a la familia no la escoges y a los amigos sí.


**Notas de la autora**: Hey, tengo permiso, Phanny! diles!

Tuve alucionaciones con su fic y tnia que escribir algo así que pedí permiso y lo hice realidad, chicos espero que les guste... Feliz fin del mundo!**! owo**

**¿Música? Sure! Cradle Song de Tomahawk**

http: /w ww. /watch?v= SXd70s8Xx6w

Y la que toca Matt pues he puesto la misma que ha usado Phanny Shinedown - Simple kind of man

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Death Note son de Ohba, Obata, Nisio Isin, M. Grimmjow es de Kubo Tite, el universo de es Phanny Winkz

* * *

><p>He de confesar que estoy sumamente nervioso, me he acabado una cajetilla entera de cigarrillos en una hora. Creo que Mello no se ha dado cuenta de eso, si no ya me hubiera regañado, sin embargo yo me doy cuenta por que al pasar mi mano al pantalón y tomar la cajetilla ésta esta vacía.<p>

–¿Tan rápido? – Pronuncio alzando una ceja, vaya hubiera querido que durarán un poco más.

Mientras afino la guitarra miro a todos prepararse también, solo de reojo, que no lo noten.

Nuevamente el dúo de lucha libre peleó. Esto en un principio era tenso, pensé que no íbamos a durar tanto. No, mentira. Miento con todos los dientes. La verdad es que no pensé que Mello accedería algún día a crear la banda sin arrepentirse al mes de intentarlo. Pero desde que escuche a nuestro vocal cantar supe de inmediato que no podríamos detenernos tan fácilmente. Esa voz era una voz profesional, su persona era una persona que amaba, sí amaba la música. Supongo que por eso hasta ahora no le he conocido ni una novia o ex novia a Beyond. Para él, solo hay una cosa y esa cosa es el ruido o ruidos que puede llegar a pronunciar su boca.

No debemos de confiarnos, digo ahora mismo nuestra música se escucha en la radio, la gente compra los discos para escucharnos, sin embargo ¿esto será pasajero? ¿O seremos recordados? ¿Seremos leyenda? ¿Zero Revenge será algún día como lo es ahora los Rollings Stone o U2?

Debo de recordar la tablatura de la primera canción y el orden de todas las canciones. Hemos ensayado por muchísimo tiempo, no hay forma de fallar. Esto no es como antes, como la primera vez que tocamos todos juntos. No. Esto es más grande, nosotros no somos los que abren los conciertos, no, señores nosotros somos la estrella principal.

Estoy nervioso ¿ya lo dije? Es que tenemos dos minutos para salir de aquí y subir al escenario. Todo mundo se apresura. Quizá ya esté grande para usar este par de goggles pero… es mi amuleto de la suerte. La necesitaré.

–Hey, Ano… ejem a no nada… –Beyond me volteo a ver, por dios ya estaba a punto de decirle Anoréxico. Iba a pedirle que me los pasara pero… mejor los tomo yo.

Sin mentir les diré que yo no soy de este género, esto es quizá muy pesado para mí. Pero eso no significa que no me guste, me gusta mucho si no ya hubiera renunciado. Sin embargo la forma en que B nos hace cambiar de genero en cada canción hace que todo esto se vuelva muy interesante, me encanta. Ahora mismo subimos todos. En sus posiciones.

Grimmjow tiene un ritmo constante yo encimo mis notas a las suyas, mi guitarra toca por si misma robándose la propiedad de mis manos, las luces están apagadas y escucho a los fans gritar sumamente fuerte el nombre de la banda una vez que comencé a tocar. Esta canción comienza con un solo… mi solo. El saber que comienzo yo me hace sudar, pero contrólate. ¡Matt! ¡Deja que tus manos toquen por ti!

Doy un respiro cuando escucho la voz del vocalista.– From the groves of spice, over fields of rice...– Y lo mismo los espectadores gritan con fuerza una vez que los sonidos de la boca de B me acompañan. Se encienden las luces y justo cuando creí que no podrían gritar más fuerte lo hacen. No me lo puedo creer, yo esperaba encontrarme con pancartas con el nombre del vocal pero no es así, hay pancartas con el nombre de todos por todos lados, hasta chicas con el cabello azul. Y veo que un grupo de chicas con goggles iguales a los míos. Estoy fascinado pero no debo de distraerme la canción debe de continuar, el espectáculo debe de continuar. Me siento drogado, un líquido ajeno a mi sangre corre por mis venas, por cada una de ellas; es adrenalina.

Aún recuerdo la vez en que Beyond enfermo, nadie le había dicho a Grimmjow que viniera y le cuidara pero aunque puso cara de que todo huele a mierda, se estuvo allí, gritando cuanto insulto se le ocurría y también recuerdo que le había dicho algo como que no estaría enfermo si no devolviera su comida, cosa que ni al caso pero… en fin.

Entre mis divagaciones siento que me he perdido del mundo exterior, la canción ha terminado… no de hecho son seis canciones las que han terminado. Beyond no ve el publico, me mira a mí, giro mi cabeza y Grimmjow también me esta viendo, regreso la vista a Mello y también me ve. Grimmjow toca unas notas que conozco… es una canción pero no es de Zero Revenge… no… es mi canción. Una canción que canté hace tiempo, en un café. Ellos estaban presentes…

Beyond me apresura con la cabeza para que yo tome su micrófono. Se para justo a un lado de mí y le habla al publico.

–Bastardos sin vida, esto no me gusta hacerlo, yo no comparto el micrófono, así que perras inútiles, mas les vale aplaudir hasta que se les acabe el alma y decirme que esto vale la pena. Lo hago un por un favor especial, no diré de quién. Se joden y escucharán a este pendejo cantar.

Ah… sí gracias B, el afecto es mutuo… Dios mio, no puedo creerlo; Esos tipos se aprendieron las tablaturas de mi canción y yo sin darme cuenta.

Me la sé, es muy personal, pero es el primer concierto… me llevaré el mejor de los recuerdos de este. Gracias Mello…

No creo poder separarme por mi propia cuenta de estos mequetrefes peleoneros, ni aunque los enormes puños del otro guitarrista me rompan la nariz. Ahora lo sé. Seremos leyenda. Eso, si la cirrosis no mata a Grimmjow a los veintisiete.


End file.
